As the use of machine imaging and image processing develops in various fields such as, for example, security, gaming, medicine, military, science and plastic arts, there is a growing need for highly advantageous image processing and analysis tools.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements shown in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals may be repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding or analogous elements.